User blog:Vaince321/Special Chapter: Cooking Trouble
I simply prepared the visit from the 1st to 3rd Unit, Baluar's team which I'm in and Blood. It was tiring as the house had to be cleaned for everyone's visit. I was gonna go solo cleaning but Laura had to join in with the help of Alisa. I remembered one thing from Ken that Alisa's cooking was dangerous, even capable of knocking out someone. Me: I gotta think about what time Alisa can cook... Laura: Why can't we put it at the afternoon? Me: Then who's coming this afternoon? Alisa: Where does this go?? Alisa held up a photo frame that was supposed to be put inside my room as it shows my family. I looked at it before telling her to set it down at the table at the corner. Laura: It's actually ranging from the 1st to 3rd Unit and Blood forces included. That's a large amount of people included this afternoon. Me: Another reason why I'm supposed to be cleaning this morning... Alisa: Whoa!! We rushed towards Alisa's scream as she was trying to brush up the sofa that was barely cleaned after my parents left. I noticed the worn out covers and ordered Laura to get the new sets hanging at the storage before any minute is wasted. Before afternoon sets, I quickly prepare the meals and ask Laura to help me out while Alisa is changing a few more covers at the sofa. Laura: I never knew you didn't like time consuming events. Me: Blood wanted to see how my house looked like AFTER I purposely told them I live at the Outter Ghetto. Laura: I wonder how you even manage to agree...? Me: It was a billard game with Gilbert... He got the most scores while I could barely get any... Laura: Sucks to be you~ I sighed before pinching her cheek, signifing that she needs to learn her place. After cooking the meals, I placed them with wrappers above so the heat couldn't escape. All these meals are delicious as the ones I cooked are just dumplings filled with cooked rations and beverages I made are just simple lemonade. Whereas Laura are just handmade meals as appetites for the start. When the guest arrived, we were enjoying our meals and talks as I almost got drunk with beers and vodkas. Basically everyone's smiling even though I'm drunk to enjoy the meal this afternoon. After most of them left, Alisa volunteered for making dinner, which I couldn't decline since she also wanted Laura to help out. Me: Don't destroy anything in the kitchen since I payed most of my F.c on it. Actually, I spent more than 400000 F.c for my house. It was for the upgrade and renovation when my parents were still around but then I'm using it for inviting my friends over. What a waste of F.c. Alisa: Will do! Laura: I'll watch her if anything bad happens. They started on making dinner while I tasked myself on cleaning my living room. Reorganizing most of the sofa covers and cleaning the trash that was littered everywhere, until I heard noises coming from the kitchen. Me: What was that?? Laura: Nothing~ It's actually a knife cut~ It didn't sound like a knife cut as something broke in there. I leave it be as time is wasted if I don't focus on cleaning. Few minutes later(About 10 - 20 mins) Me: Whew... That was troublesome... I swiped my forehead as the whole living room is cleaned, from the floor that was stained with most of my beer as Laura told me to the walls that food was tossed, presumed that it was Laura's and maybe not mine. Me: How's the food coming along?? Alisa: Almost ready! I smell something great but uneasy about the advice Ken told me. I heard some knocks at my doorstep as they seemed to be louder than the first four knocks. When I opened them, Baluar, Ken, Lyrr, Vina, Sei and the rest of the gang are standing outside. Ken suddenly walked up towards me without giving me any personal space. Ken: Is Alisa making food again?! Me: With the help of Laura this time. Ken: Then I feel somewhat safe from that. Any backups when the cooking fails? Me: I got some beer and vodka prepared. Baluar: Don't you have anything less alcoholic there? Me: Nope, just those... Lyrr: You really need to stop drinking those man... No wonder you give a bad smell... Laura: Food's ready!! Hearing Laura's voice, I immediately rushed back into the living room after they entered. We all settled down on the sofa as Alisa and Laura are getting dinner out of the kitchen. Although it smells nice, no one can forget what happened in Baluar's house. Baluar: I hope this isn't some disaster... Laura: I can guarantee that this food is safe. Ken: Pls... Not that memory again... (T_T) Me: What's the food this time Laura? Laura: I think we took half of your chicken supplies and made fried chicken. I remembered one of my mother's cookings that included those but they're dipped with BBQ sauce. As I opened it, reveals a bunch of them on top of each other with a nice smell. I took one wing and munched on it, tasting something weird in it. Alisa: Actually... some of them are- Baluar grabbed another after mine and took a bite. Baluar: Hey, this one tastes like something sour... Vina snatched one but I noticed something red in that. Me: Vina!! That one is spicy!! Vina: Hm?? bit one piece '' AHHHH!!!! I NEED MILK!!! I dashed towards the kitchen only to see the mess made. Spices spilled over the counter, the cutting board broken with a knife, most of the flour spilled over the floor. I made haste towards the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk and gave it to Vina who gulped half of it away. Vina: Uwa~ Why is this spicy??? Me: Somehow my kitchen is a mess than before.... Vina: Are you trying to burn me up??? Alisa: I'm sorry Vina. I didn't finish my sentence after Bal took a bite. Baluar: What??? ''already munching his second piece We all laughed at Bal who stuffed his mouth with fried chicken. After all that happened, I brought most of the beer and vodka but then Laura declined most of it. Lyrr noticed a photo frame at the table corner, asking me about my past before I came to live in the Outter Ghetto. Me: Ah that, it's actually my family on our trip towards the Russia Branch. Lyrr: What's the story behind that? Me: Lots of things happened at the Russia Branch, from my father who tried to kick the director out just because he couldn't control the branch properly to my mother who managed to control about two special Aragamis that ran wild in that region. Baluar: So who's the other two Aragamis that were captured?? Me: Achilles and Makumi, but I don't know what happened to Makumi... Sei: Oh, what about that girl on your shoulder? I looked at the picture while explaining to them that was my little sister. Lyrr: Oh, so you have a little sister? Ken: Is she still with your parents? I noticed that she wasn't with them when they visited here. Me: She's actually marked as MIA since her disappearance at the Russia Branch, but the officals there are looking for her as we speak. Sei: That's sad... Aren't you worried?? Me: I'm dead worried alright. If only I had more time... Everyone looked at me with questions to ask but it would be painful if they keep on asking. As time flies in my house, everyone departs and goes back into their rooms while I started cleaning my home that happens to be a mess. I sighed before cleaning my house and settle down at my bed. Me: Where are you.... Salene...? I held the photo frame up high and looked at it before getting a good sleep. Category:Blog posts